prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 021
Greg tends to Karen's bruises, and Vera fills him in on who it was who gave them to her. Ken tries to make Catherine realize how serious her situation is, but she just thinks he is trying to imply that she is unstable. Bert|thumb|Doreen disrupts Karen's class by writing "KAREN KILLED FRANKY" ]]Warren's wife visits the Roberts' and hints strongly that she expects them to pay her compensation for her husband's death. Catherine insists that if she ever speaks to either of them again, it will have to be in the presence of their lawyer. The women hear of Catherine's sentence on the TV news: from her comments, it is clear that Bea ta least had no idea why Catherine was inside Wentworth on remand. Erica questions Vera's decision not to report Doreen's attack on Karen, and points out it is not the prisoner doctor's job to report assaults. Vera acidly agrees. Instead of being moved in with Bea and Karen, Doreen shares a cell with Lizzie and Erica directly reminds Doreen there must be no trouble from her. Lizzie introduces Doreen to their cellmate (a silent knitting prisoner called "Margaret", who is not seen again after this!) and lets Doreen knows she sees right through her "tough" act. Lizzie is called to the Governor's office to be told her brother Angus is dying and is asking to see her: Lizzie's brusque response in "Bugger him!" and refuses to see him. Bea convinces Lizzie she should go, because at least it's a trip out, maybe (as she not so tactfully says) her last chance. Erica is pleased that Lizzie has changed her mind and tells her that she will personally accompany her. Steve Wilson tells Mrs Warren bluntly that she won't get any money, and that her demands could be seen as blackmail or extortion. Doreen greases her hair back and starts to act like Franky, disrupting Karen's arithmetic classes and writes a message "KAREN KILLED FRANKY" on the board for everyone to see. Vera warns Greg to keep his nose out of prison business and not go to the Governor behind her back. Catherine tells Ken that she refuses to plead temporary insanity to get a lighter sentence and starts to worry about the financial implications of paying for the bail and a solicitor. Doreen picks on Lynn for the benefit of her two new cronies, calling her 'Wonky' Warner. Lynn's father visits her and tells her that her mother is in hospital and makes it plain he holds her responsible for her mother's poor state of health. Jean talks to Lynn's father and tries to persuade him to accept and support Lynn rather than reject her. Erica leaves the prison in Vera's capable hands even though Barbara is due to come up before the Visting Justice. After her father's visit, Lynn is about as hard and bitter as Doreen is and hangs around her gang to try to join in their latest plot to steal cigarettes from women who've just got their buyup. Meg is sent to bring Barbara from solitary to the VJ's hearing: on the way there Barbara hints to Meg that she intends to implicate a member of staff in getting drugs into the prison. Previous Episode Episode 020 Next Episode Episode 022 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season